Feeding tubes are generally conventional flexible plastic tubes having a lumen formed therethrough. In some cases, these tubes have additional small lumens formed in the tube to allow for inflation of a retention balloon.
Conventional feeding tubes are formed of silicone and have thick walls that can restrict the flow of feeding solution through the tubes. This is particularly noticeable when the feeding tubes are configured so that additional lumens are formed in the tube walls. Attempts to change the shape and location of the lumens of these feeding tubes provide areas of weakness in the tube walls that dispose the tubes to kinking, bending or back-folding during insertion which can make it difficult to initially place the tube. This problem can be particularly apparent at the tip of the feeding tube.
There is a need for a feeding tube assembly that can provide a relatively large flow without increasing the overall diameter or circumference of the tube. There is also a need for a feeding tube that has relatively thin walls but is not disposed to kinking, bending or back-folding during insertion. There is also a need for a feeding tube having a tip which allows for ease of insertion.